Final alternativo de Battle Royale
by TokiKiriyama
Summary: Como muchas personas, no me gustó el final de Battle Royale por lo que hago un final que me hubiese gustado. Mezclo en esta obra el comic con la película, además de que añado cosas de mi invención. Saludos y espero que les guste mucho.
1. Parte 1: Reunión de amigos y enemigos

Por: Airam Viña Gómez (Toki_Kiriyama o Airamcena) La cara de Kiriyama no mostraba ninguna emoción una vez más. Seguía frío e insensible frente al asesinato de sus compañeros. Mizuho Inada yacía en el suelo con un agujero de bala en la sien, sangrando a borbotones por la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos clavados en el suelo y una sonrisa macabra.

Sin embargo, la cara de su asesino era inexpresiva, como si fuere matar un insecto lo que acababa de hacer.

En el suelo, junto al casquillo de 9mm Parabellum de la bala que acababa de disparar estaba la bolsa de Inada, impregnándose de la roja sangre que corría por el suelo de ese bosque. Kiriyama se agachó para comprobar su contenido. Al verlo ladeó la cabeza e introdujo la mano en la bolsa de la cual extrajo una pistola de gran potencia junto a un cargador lleno. Rebuscó un poco más en los suministros de su víctima y halló una caja de balas del .44, compatibles con la pistola que acababa de adquirir. Sin buscar nada más, echó a andar entre los árboles hacia el pueblo cercano a menos de 700 metros.

En el mismo destino de Kiriyama se encontraban dos rivales que habían tenido enfrentamiento anterior.

Mitsuko Souma se miraba en el espejo de una casa mientras se pintaba los labios. No hacía ni cuatro horas que mató a sus dos últimas víctimas, Hatagami y Takiguchi. A pesar de que Souma era una despiadada asesina, el encuentro con Takiguchi y su conversación con el mientras estaban sentados en un tronco la había ablandado, como si ese pequeño chico que violó y luego asesinó hubiera tocado la fibra sensible que residía helada en su corazón. Recordó tras un breve lapsus donde se encontraba, su distracción la llevó a fruncir el ceño y a poner una cara de enfado.

No volveré a cometer un error así de nuevo.

Dicho esto miró el tocador de donde tomó su maquillaje. Sobre el estaba el revólver de doble acción que había sido otorgado a Takiguchi. Aun estaba manchado de la sangre de su antiguo dueño por lo que decidió limpiarlo con un trapo de cocina.

Bajó al piso inferior donde se situaba el comedor, con extrema precaución y hoz en mano pisaba con suavidad las escaleras. La sensación de peligro junto a la de ir en ropa interior por una casa ajena en una situación de vida o muerte hacía que sus venas bombeasen sangre cargada con adrenalina.

Llegó a la puerta del comedor y la abrió. Encontró el trapo que vino a buscar y rápidamente subió las escaleras y limpió el revólver, a continuación lo recargó y lo dejó con el martillo preparado para efectuar un disparo.

Decidió vestirse para seguir con el juego así que se dirigió al armario y buscó que ponerse, como si se tratara de su casa. Allí vivía una familia cuya hija tenía un cuerpo similar al de Souma así que no tendría problemas con la vestimenta.

Al otro lado de la calle, en una casa justo enfrente, se encontraba Hiroki Sugimura con la chica que buscó tan desesperadamente antes, Kotohiki. Mientras el revisaba las pistolas y los víveres que tenían disponibles, Kotohiki buscaba cualquier cosa que le fuera útil por la casa.

Esta condenada pistola me ha fallado ya dos veces-dijo enfadado, sacudiendo la Colt M1911A1.

No te enfades tanto, es la primera vez que la usas.

Pero...si nos cruzamos con Kiriyama o Souma tendremos que usarla para sobrevivir y si nos vuelve a fallar en medio de un tiroteo...-la cara de la chica fue de sorpresa y miedo

¿Ten...tendremos que matarlos?

Souma puede que si se ve arrinconada y sin armas quizás no de problemas pero Kiriyama... es un demonio, casi mata a Shuuya hace unas horas, y aunque le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y usé más de la mitad de mis habilidades estuvo a punto de liquidarme. También tiene muchísimas armas y ese es otro punto a tener en cuenta...no tiene solo la ametralladora sino también una pistola y Dios sabe que más llevará en su bolsa.

Sugimura...tengo miedo- Kotohiki se abrazó a Hiroki y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, este se sonrojó y respondió con su acto reflejo una vez más, rascarse la nariz con la mano izquierda, esto hizo gracia a Kotohiki que esbozó una sonrisa en su cara.

No te pongas rojo, tonto. Además, seguro que se acaban matando entre ellos.

Eso espero- pensó Sugimura mientras se separaba de la chica y quitaba el cargador de la pistola-Solo nos quedan dos cargadores contando con el que está en la pistola y no creo que haya una armería por aquí cerca.

Kotohiki salió de la sala y fue al jardín de atrás. Alejado, casi en la esquina se encontraba un desvencijado cobertizo cerrado con un candado, sin embargo, de este colgaba una llave fina. Se habían dejado la llave en el candado. Kotohiki la giró y dentro halló una lata de gasolina, varios artilugios de jardín, un machete y una caja que le llamó la atención, aunque no tuvo fuerzas para abrirla por lo que buscó a Sugimura para que le prestase ayuda. Tras abrirla se sorprendieron ambos.

¿Es del dueño de esta casa?-Preguntó la chica mirando

Ni idea, pero ten por seguro que nos vendrá bien si nos cruzamos con Kiriyama.

Sugimura cogió de la caja una escopeta de cartuchos Remington 870, similar a la que tenía Kawada, seis cartuchos sueltos y una correa para colgarla junto con otros diez cartuchos situados en la correa.

Kotohiki se sentía intimidada por el tamaño del arma y la facilidad con la que Sugimura la levantó, parecía de papel en sus manos. Esperaba no tener que escuchar el sonido de sus disparos.

Kotohiki...antes de salir de aquí tengo que confesarte algo, Souma o Kiriyama pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

¿De que se trata?- preguntó la chica sonrojada y asustada.

Yo te...te...

¿Me?

Es difícil decírtelo, no es momento ni lugar pero si no te lo digo voy a explotar

¿Y a que esperas? Dímelo antes de que me de un ataque al corazón- dijo bromeando Kotohiki para relajar el tenso ambiente en el que se encontraban.

Yo te amo...

Sugimura parecía un tomate. Completamente sonrojado bajó su mirada al suelo y se dio la vuelta con la escopeta colgada en el hombro.

Hiroki...yo también...te quiero.

Justo cuando Sugimura se volteó, Kotohiki saltó hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente, ambos se miraron fijamente con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. Sugimura se agachó para estar a la altura de los labios de Kotohiki.

Siempre te he tenido miedo, tan grande y fuerte. Cuando te veía en el dojo de Kenpo entrenando, con esos golpes y esa agresividad pues me asustaba mucho, sin embargo...cuando tenías aquel gatito en clase, me di cuenta que tienes un lado sensible, que no eres como Kiriyama y su antigua pandilla.

Kotohiki...- Sugimura reflexionó- Debemos de encontrarnos pronto con Kawada y Shuuya, hay que avisarles con dos hogueras.

¿Y luego que haremos?

Nos alejaremos inmediatamente, Kawada hará sonar un silbato que emula el sonido de un pájaro cada 5 minutos, así lo encontraremos.

En el cobertizo hay gasolina...creo que hay algo que se pueda quemar.

Kotohiki, antes de que vayas al cobertizo a mirar...bésame...

Kotohiki se echó hacia delante con suavidad y rozó sus labios con los de Sugimura, luego los presionó y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

A apenas unos metros del pueblo, entre los árboles, Kawada, Noriko y Nanahara revisaban sus provisiones. El agua era escasa, apenas quedaba una botella y no quedaba nada que comer, habían armas suficientes y varios cargadores para todas. Para colmo había anochecido y no quedaba más remedio, tenían que bajar al pueblo cercano a por más recursos.

Mejor repartirnos las armas- dijo Kawada mirando a Nanahara con la bolsa de armas en el hombro

Yo prefiero la pistola de Utsumi, Noriko que coja otra y tu toma la Uzi

No creo que nos haga falta que Noriko vaya armada. Creo que sería oportuno bajar ya, antes de que sea declarada zona de peligro.

El camino estaba muy oscuro. La espesa arboleda cubría hasta la entrada del pueblo, filtrándose a través de algunas ramas y hojas unos débiles rayos de luna, que iluminaban escasamente el frío y oscuro bosque. El trío se movía con máximo sigilo por la zona, midiendo cuidadosamente sus pisadas, con cuidado de no tropezar con una raíz o pisar una rama seca. El mínimo chasquido los delataría con tal nivel de silencio. Solo quedaban algunos alumnos y el siguiente informe de bajas no sería hasta dentro de una hora. El último disparo se había escuchado tres horas antes, por la zona donde Shuuya encontró anteriormente a Mizuho Inada y se enfrentó a ella. La duda recorría a Nanahara ¿Quien quedaría vivo en esa isla de muerte, donde se ha visto involucrado en sucesos de lo más macabros? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía ante el la imagen de Tatsumichi Ooki con su machete incrustado en medio de su cara, atravesando su calavera y dejando una expresión que helaría la sangre al más valiente. Recordaba como Kawada arrancó la cara de un disparo a Minami, que al caer dejó en el suelo la chapa de su héroe del pop, Junya. Sin embargo, la peor imagen de todas no es la de Minami con la cabeza destrozada, no es Motobuchi con un brazo amputado y un enorme agujero en el estómago. Nanahara es incapaz de olvidar la horrible imagen de su mejor amigo, Shinji Mimura, en el suelo del devastado almacén que el mismo hizo explotar con una potente bomba. El suelo estaba inundado de casquillos de la ametralladora de Kiriyama, a lo lejos el cadáver de Iijima y más cerca de Shinji, Yutaka Seto con varios agujeros en su cara y un ojo desplazado. Sin embargo, el estado de Mimura era desolador, su cuerpo, anteriormente atlético y deseado por la mayoría de chicas de 3º ahora yacía al lado de un tractor, completamente perforado por balas del calibre 45, su cuello tenía un orificio creado por un ardiente proyectil de la pistola que Kiriyama había arrebatado a Numai. Su cara era el reflejo de una muerte agónica, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de esto era la marca que hizo con un clavo en el capó de un tractor en la que ponía "Shuuya". La aparición de Mimura en su sueño también era enigmática ¿Que le quería decir?.

Su absorción en sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin con un codazo de Kawada.

Nanahara, deja de pensar y atiende un poco.

Reaccionó automáticamente, habían llegado ya al pueblo y estaban en un cruce de calles. A un lado se encontraba una casa normal, de dos plantas con una luz débil que provenía de algo así como una llama. Al otro lado, una casa con jardín silenciosa y oscura. Kawada señaló con la cabeza la casa oscura y se dirigió a ella, apuntando con la Uzi a la ventana iluminada, Noriko y Nanahara lo seguían con precaución y cautela. En la ventana podía haber otro jugador armado, preparado para descargar un regalo de muerte sobre los demás.

De pronto, una sombra masculina se vio dentro de la casa. Su pelo largo, estatura y arma en mano no daba lugar a dudas, Kazuo Kiriyama estaba refugiado en esa casa, vigilante a cualquier amenaza que se aproximase a el.

Shougo no levantó la mirada de la ventana, sudando en frío y con un dedo en el gatillo del arma automática. Los segundos en los que sus dos compañeros abrieron la puerta del que sería su refugio se convirtieron en una eternidad. Frente a ellos tenían al jugador más peligroso de todo Battle Royale, armado con una ametralladora y varias pistolas más, obtenidas de sus numerosas víctimas. Al entrar en la casa, Kawada se sintió casi igual de inseguro que fuera, temía un nuevo enfrentamiento con el despiadado tirador del rostro inexpresivo.

De las sombras que reinaban y dominaban la casa surgió el cañón de la Colt M1911 de Sugimura, que apuntó a la cabeza de Nanahara. Kawada se percató de que apuntaban a su compañero y levantó la Uzi contra la amenaza.

¡AL SUELO!- gritó Kawada, sin temer a la aparición de Kiriyama.

¡Quietos o disparo!

De la cocina vino armado con su escopeta Sugimura, que reconoció al trío. Con voz amable dijo a Kotohiki que bajara la pistola y pidió disculpas a Nanahara y Kawada.

¿Por qué no habíais hecho las señales de humo como te dije?

Decidimos inspeccionar un poco y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido.

Kotohiki estaba sonrojada de vergüenza por lo sucedido, había apuntado a sus propios amigos y eso la hacía sentirse mal, además de insegura. Noriko habló con ella mientras Kawada, Shuuya y Sugimura trazaban un plan.

Hemos visto a Kiriyama en la casa de enfrente. Debemos tener cuidado.

Nosotros descubrimos que hay varios coches aun activos por el pueblo. Además, tenemos dos pistolas y esta escopeta que Kotohiki encontró antes.

Yo se conducir, así que no habrá problema respecto a eso, sin embargo, debemos de quitar de la ecuación cuanto antes a Kiriyama.

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ensordecedor ruido de megáfonos. Era la hora del parte de bajas que hacía Yonemi Kamon cada seis horas.

Buenas noches mis queridos y ahora escasos alumnos de 3ºC. Parece que hoy habéis tenido un día movidito y buscasteis una zona acomodada para descansar.

Kamon hizo una breve pausa para reír un poco y encender un cigarrillo, uno de los soldados de la sala lo miraba extrañado.

Las bajas de estas últimas seis horas son escasas, se reducen a una sola persona ¡Mizuho Inada!

Pero...si cuando la vi estaba viva-dijo Nanahara.

Alguien la habrá matado, no le des más vueltas- respondió Shougo.

Y ahora, lo más divertido ¡Las zonas de peligro! Tomad buena nota porque sabéis que no pienso repetir. A partir de las dos y media de la madrugada F5, a las cuatro y cuarto C2 y por último, A9 a las cinco. Espero que lo paséis bien mis últimos supervivientes, y por cierto, ya que sois vecinos ¿Por que no compartir un poco de plomo?

¡Ese bastardo de Kamon ha dado nuestra posición a esos psicópatas de Souma y Kiriyama- gritó enfurecido Nanahara.

No hay tiempo de protestar, debemos largarnos antes de que...

Las palabras de Kawada se interrumpieron al escuchar como se quebraba un cristal. Al asomarse por la puerta principal de la casa, Noriko vio al cazador de la ametralladora asomado por la ventana, arma en mano. El cañón que con la luz de la luna era más brillante enfocó hacia la chica, haciendo que se le congelase hasta la médula del miedo. El dedo cercano al gatillo se cerró y del arma salieron disparadas numerosas balas. Noriko cerró la puerta, sin embargo, una de las balas la alcanzó en la pierna, justamente la que no tenía herida. Cayó derribada al suelo como el tronco de un árbol recién talado y se arrastró por el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Kotohiki, que desesperada llamó a Sugimura y a los demás.

¡Noriko!

Maldición, nos ha descubierto antes de lo que pensaba. Rápido, debemos bloquear las puertas y buscar la forma de salir.

Rápidamente se pusieron todos en movimiento, Sugimura cargó a la herida hasta la cocina y la tendió encima de la mesa , mientras hervía agua y Kotohiki traía el botiquín de la casa, Kawada arrastró un mueble hasta la puerta principal, sellándola y Nanahara comprobó los cierres de todas las demás puertas.

Tras cerrar todas las entradas, cogieron armas, Sugimura tomó su escopeta y la Colt M1911, Nanahara sostenía entre sus nerviosas manos una Browning Hi-Power y Kawada llevó la ametralladora hasta una ventana del piso superior. Era el cuarto de un niño, con las paredes recubiertas de pósters de videojuegos y dibujos animados. Desde la ventana se divisaba la casa en la que estaba Kiriyama y daba un perfecto ángulo de tiro hacia donde el estaba.

A ver que haces ahora que tengo tu mismo fuego, mamonazo.

Los disparos del arma de Shougo retumbaron en toda la casa y sorprendieron al cazador, que se agachó mientras las ardientes balas destrozaban la estancia en la que el se escondía. Tras la ráfaga, Kiriyama devolvió los disparos y así comenzaron un intercambio de plomo que acabaría cuando uno de los dos muriese o se le agotasen las balas.

El estruendo que causaban los disparos hizo que Souma saliera de su escondite. Revólver en mano y con su bolso colgado del hombro, caminó por las sombras que ofrecía la calle, hasta una de las casas de los enfrentados. Levantó la mirada hacia la casa frontal y divisó la imagen de Shougo Kawada y al lado de este, tomando cobertura, la de Hiroki Sugimura.

Recordó que antes le había arrebatado su pistola y la golpeó fuertemente. Sus deseos de venganza ardían en su interior, quemando sus entrañas y alimentando su odio. Le quitó el arma que más necesitaba para ganar este juego así que ella le quitaría a el otra cosa, su vida y lo que más quería.

Sigilosamente y agachada, corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle, rezando en bajito para que Kiriyama no la descubriese en el trayecto, rodeó la cerca y vio unos setos, los cuales podía cortar con la hoz que portaba en su bolso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la sacó y cortó las ramas y hojas suficientes para poder pasar a través de este. Guardó la hoz de nuevo y empujó las ramas hacia dentro, que cayeron sin hacer ruido alguno. Contaba con no ser descubierta hasta llegar a sus objetivos; Kawada y Sugimura.

Se deslizó con extrema precaución hasta una de las cristaleras de la casa, que era de esas puertas que se corren a un lado. Trató de moverla pero tenía el cerrojo pasado. Gruñó y decidió buscar otro acceso a la casa.

Los disparos no cesaban en el piso de arriba así que no debía preocuparse mucho por el ruido que hiciese, siempre y cuando no fuese muy estridente. Llegó a una ventana que parecía dar al baño y esta, para su suerte si estaba abierta, aunque era algo pequeña, podía entrar por ella. La abrió con suavidad y entró, pisando una suave alfombra peluda, al lado de la ducha. El cerrojo de la puerta del baño no estaba puesto, así que abrió con cuidado la puerta y avanzó agachada hasta la sala de enfrente, se llevó una sorpresa cuando dentro divisó al amigo de Sugimura, Nanahara, colocando una venda en la pierna a Noriko. No esperaba más de tres personas dentro de la casa, por lo que el revólver tendría que esperar.

En el piso superior se escuchó el sonido de una escopeta. La Uzi de Kawada se encasquilló y dejó a Sugimura disparando mientras el reparaba el arma. Sin embargo, no fue buena idea del todo, puesto que Kiriyama contaba de nuevo con la ventaja del fuego veloz. Los perdigones de uno de los cartuchos disparados impactó a Kiriyama en el pecho, que lo lanzó violentamente contra el armario a su espalda mientras gritaba por el dolor. Sugimura se puso de pie, suponiendo que lo había alcanzado.

Lo...lo he matado Kawada...

Se que es difícil pero no te vengas abajo, aun falta una más

¿Nuestra justicia tiene que ser por esta forma?...He matado a un compañero de curso ahora mismo...y tendremos que matar a otra más...¿No hay otra solución Shougo?- Hiroki bajó la mirada y lanzó violentamente la escopeta al suelo, como si el arma quemase en sus manos.

Escucha Sugimura, no tenemos más opciones. Te recuerdo que yo el año pasado tuve que participar en esto también...que no fui capaz de proteger a la primera mujer que amé...yo...maté a trece de mis compañeros, solo por verla una vez más antes de morir, y justo cuando pensé que la tenía, que cumpliría con lo que tan violentamente busqué, una chica se alzó a mis espaldas, sosteniendo una Beretta y le disparó en toda la frente, matándola delante de mis narices...

Los ojos de Kawada se llenaron de lágrimas, algo que no era propio de una persona con semejante carácter. De su bolsillo sacó el llamador de pájaros que Keiko le regaló y lo apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho.

Keiko...

Sugimura daba la espalda a la ventana mientras miraba a su amigo en el suelo, con los ojos inundados a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, pronto se recuperó y se alzó, guardando el llamador en el bolsillo y quitando el casquillo atrabancado del subfusil.

Ten cuidado Sugimura, Souma podría venir atraída por los disparos que se han hecho, se deben haber escuchado en toda la isla. Yo voy a ver si la herida de Noriko es muy grave para poder escapar cuanto antes.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y apuntó por la ventana, para ver una horrible sorpresa.

¡Kawada!- gritó desesperadamente- ¡KIRIYAMA SIGUE VIVO!

El grandullón armado con la ametralladora corrió escaleras de nuevo para comprobar lo que acababa de decir Sugimura. Al llegar se le manifestó una horrenda visión. Kiriyama no solo seguía vivo sino que además había hecho un cóctel Molotov con una botella de whisky y un trapo de cocina. Sugimura iba a apretar el gatillo cuando Kiriyama se tiró al suelo, cuidando de no romper el arma arrojadiza.

¡Tenemos que abatir a ese bastardo ahora mismo!

Pero si le di en el pecho con un cartucho y salió disparado contra el armario...¿Como diablos a podido sobrevivir?

Sugimura reflexionó mientras disparaba al oponente. Recordó que Oda tenía una chaleco antibalas y que se enfrentó a Kiriyama. También recordó que salió en la lista de bajas de la mañana posterior a la lucha así que no cabía duda, Kiriyama poseía el chaleco de Oda y ahora era casi imposible detenerlo.

Este no tardó en hacer de nuevo una maniobra mortal. A ciegas, utilizando su increíble memoria fotográfica, lanzó el cóctel Molotov por encima de la mesa, a través de la ventana. La botella voló por encima de la calle y golpeó contra el marco de la ventana, que se envolvió en llamas junto a las cortinas y la chaqueta de Sugimura, el cual sufrió quemaduras en el brazo y se desembarazó de la prenda lo más rápido que pudo, aunque en el proceso dejó caer el potente arma por la ventana, aterrizando en el jardín.

Kawada miró horrorizado las llamas, debían salir cuanto antes de la casa o se calcinarían vivos. Sugimura rodó hasta la puerta y la cerró.

Debemos de avisar a Nanahara y los demás, rápido, yo mientras desatascaré la puerta.

¡Espera!, si sales por la puerta de atrás encontrarás un coche que aun funciona, podrás arrancarlo ya que tiene las llaves dentro.

Eso será útil, venga, vayamos a por los demás.

Era la oportunidad de Souma para eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro, refugiada en el baño por el que entró, abrió suavemente la puerta con el cañón de su revólver y enfocó hacia Kawada. Preparando el regalo de muerte para este, Kiriyama hizo nueva aparición. Había saltado por la ventana de la casa, aterrizó en el muro y comenzó a tirotear con su ametralladora la puerta principal. Esto truncó los planes de Souma, debía ser paciente y esperar un poco más.

¡Corred al coche, yo detendré a este cabrón!

Nos reuniremos donde mismo nos enfrentamos a el en tres horas como muy tarde, intenta no retrasarte

Si me retraso es que estaré muerto ¡Rápido, marchaos!

Con este intercambio de palabras, Kawada se quedó atrás, disparando a Kiriyama para contenerlo. La puerta prácticamente estaba evaporándose con los disparos, las llamas ya recubrían el pasamanos de la escalera y Kawada retrocedía hacia sus compañeros. Las ráfagas de Kiriyama no eran muy certeras en ese momento pues la rapidez de Kawada lo desconcertó. Pero no por esto decidió rendirse, fue a la calle y allí fuera encontró una moto de campo, que no era demasiado rápida pero lo suficiente como para seguir al turismo en el que se escapaban sus rivales. Carecía de llaves pero probó a introducir el cuchillo en la abertura de la llave y lo giró, arrancando la moto, que casi se encabrita. Controlando el vehículo, aceleró tras las víctimas.

Souma observó la escena, no tenía vehículo pero aun así se propuso seguir a pie las huellas de los vehículos.


	2. Parte 2: Cacería final

FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE BATTLE ROYALE. PARTE 2/2

Por: Airam Viña Gómez (Toki_Kiriyama o Airamcena)

Kiriyama se situó al lado del turismo en el que huían sus oponentes. Noriko seguía sangrando por la pierna herida y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Sugimura y Shuuya trataban de curarla. Esta vez no era un roce, la bala había atravesado el gemelo de lado a lado, abrasando la piel. Kawada no podía disparar a la misma vez que conducía con un arma potente por lo que fue a recurrir a una de las pistolas.

¡Ametralla esto, payaso!

A punto de que el dedo índice golpease el gatillo, Kiriyama presionó el freno con fuerzas y se situó a la cola del coche, sin embargo, no contaba con que Shuuya aún cargaba una pistola, con la que amenazó de disparar.

Se presentaba difícil disparar mientras estuviese bajo fuego así que ideó otro plan, arriesgado pero que posiblemente funcionase. Aceleró hasta adelantar el coche, sin que las balas enemigas le llegasen siquiera a rozar.

¿Que está haciendo?- Dijo Sugimura

No lo se, pero no puede ser bueno ¡ Toma la Uzi y abre fuego contra ese capullo!

A Kawada le crispaba los nervios no saber los movimientos de Kiriyama, el miedo a lo desconocido era lo poco que lograba hacerle sentir inseguro.

Kiriyama dejó la moto en medio del camino y saltó a la zona baja del camino. Guardó la Ingram MAC 10 en la mochila y sacó la Automag del calibre .44 de esta, preparada para disparar. No era de fuego rápida como la Ingram pero dos balas de este arma eran capaces de destrozar el radiador de un camión, solo por la potencia que tenía.

Ya estaban a tiro del arma. Kiriyama no tardó apenas en presionar el gatillo tres veces. Una bala para la rueda izquierda, otra para la derecha y la tercera iría al motor. Su plan era hacer volcar el coche y para desgracia del grupo de amigos, esto sucedió. El coche dio un giro de 180 grados y salió despegado del suelo, dando cuatro vueltas de campana por la ladera mientras sus ocupantes gritaban. El golpe había sido tremendo, tanto que uno de ellos no logró sobrevivir a este impacto. No fue suficiente para Kiriyama y con los materiales que había guardado en su mochila hizo otro cóctel molotov que arrojó sobre el coche.

Noriko...¡Noriko!...¡NORIKO!- Gritaba Shuuya llorando desconsoladamente mientras se arrastraba afuera del coche, con una brecha en la cabeza.

A su alrededor estaba Kawada con un brazo roto y severos cortes, Sugimura revolcándose por el suelo para apagar las llamas que ahora le habían alcanzado de pleno y Kotohiki estaba tirada en el suelo, herida y llorando, sin creer lo que sucedía.

El cuello de la chica que Nanahara había jurado proteger a su fallecido mejor amigo yacía en el suelo, con el cuello roto y los ojos totalmente en blanco. Un corte por los cristales y el metal doblado recorría su cara de lado a lado, haciendo brotar sangre y sus manos machacadas dejaron el cuerpo convertido en algo casi irreconocible.

Nanahara hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga muerta mientras seguía llorando.

Juré protegerte...¡Se lo juré a Yoshitoki!...Y he fallado...Le he fallado a mi mejor amigo.

¡Nanahara, no hay tiempo para llorar, vámonos de aquí!- Kawada tenía el brazo izquierdo muerto y el derecho ocupado en sostener una pistola.

No quiero Kawada...¿Como voy a luchar por lo que es justo si ni siquiera he podido cumplir mi palabra? ¡¿Cual es el sentido de todo esto?! He fallado a mi mejor amigo...he fallado a Noriko...os he fallado a todos...

Una ráfaga de balas vino de la parte de atrás entre las llamas. Kiriyama no esperaría a que nadie huyera y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacer prisioneros. Los cazaba como un tigre persiguiendo a un antílope. Solo que esta vez el antílope no podía correr y el cazador iba sobre ruedas.

Kotohiki se levantó del suelo y miró a Sugimura, que sostenía la Uzi recién sacada del coche, tras el vio a Kiriyama subido en la moto y disparando a los miembros del grupo. Ya no podía más, era demasiada presión para ella. Tomó el cañón de la Uzi de Hiroki y se lo pegó al corazón. Besó a su amor y entonces decidió terminar con todo. Apretó el gatillo del arma y la ráfaga de seis balas que salió del arma la atravesó como si fuera de mantequilla. Sugimura no podía creerlo, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, veía como morían sus amigos, como la chica que amaba se había disparado en el corazón porque no resistía más. Sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo pero también sintió por primera vez el impulso de hacer daño a alguien. Quería matar a Kiriyama con sus propias manos.

Dejó caer la Uzi al suelo y miró a su oponente, rabioso y con ganas de destrozarlo. Kiriyama estaba cambiando el cargador de su arma cuando Sugimura le gritó.

¡KIRIYAMA!- Dijo rabioso - ¡Resolvamos esto mano a mano, como dos guerreros de verdad! ¡Si no recuerdo mal la última vez te hice salir mal parado!

Era cierto, Kiriyama se llevó la mano al abdomen y se tocó el estómago. Horas antes Sugimura lo había tumbado para salvar a Nanahara en una pelea de artes marciales. Podía cobrar venganza o simplemente dispararle pero prefirió resolver las cosas mano a mano.

Kawada y Nanahara no podían hacer nada así que tomaron cobertura tras el coche en llamas. Era una pelea mano a mano entre ambos. Uno era experto en Kung Fu y luchaba por lo que consideraba el bien, otro era un psicópata insensible. Solo podía salir uno en pie de esa batalla.

Sugimura corrió hacia el y a pocos metros saltó para darle una patada voladora, contra lo que Kiriyama se defendió lanzándole su abrigo. Con la visión de Sugimura impedida aprovechó para golpearle con una potente patada a los riñones y un barrido con el que lo derribó y lo tumbó. Se quitó de encima esa chaqueta y lanzó un pesado gancho a la cara sin expresión de Kiriyama, que lo eludió y respondió con un rodillazo al mentón de su rival. No contento con esto lo lanzó por los aires con un slam de lucha libre y lo pateo varias veces en el suelo.

¡Sugimura está recibiendo una auténtica paliza, tenemos que salir de aquí!- Dijo Kawada a Shuuya.

¿Y dejar a otro amigo morir? ¡Ni de coña, Kawada! Vete tu si quieres pero este bastardo no sale de aquí con otro amigo mío muerto a sus espaldas.

Nanahara amartilló la pistola que había recuperado del cadáver de su amigo, Shinji Mimura, y se dispuso a disparar por la espalda a Kiriyama. Era sucio pero justo, el los había atacado por la espalda así que el haría lo mismo. Mientras Shuuya se aproximaba por la espalda Sugimura recibía una auténtica paliza. Kiriyama ya le había roto dos dientes de los pesados golpes, que iban encadenados uno tras otro junto a llaves demoledoras y cabezazos quebrantahuesos. Con otro nuevo golpe, esta vez dirigido a su mentón, lo noqueó y lo dejó tumbado frente a su moto. Para asegurarse de que no corría a ningún lado pisoteó sus rótulas hasta el punto de la ruptura y entonces se autodeclaró vencedor. Tocaba rematar la faena por lo que se dirigía a por su MAC 10 cuando escuchó algo.

**CLICK**

Miró extrañado a su alrededor y vio a un incluso más extrañado Nanahara apuntándole con una Beretta 92FS.

**CLICK** **CLICK**

De un golpe lo desarmó y quitó el seguro a la pistola, posteriormente disparó seguida y rápidamente a Nanahara en el pecho y a Kawada en la cintura.

Las armas con sistema de seguridad no se pueden disparar si tienen este colocado. - Dijo mirando a sus víctimas. También es conveniente revisar el cargador antes de usarlas.

Sugimura estaba ya consciente de nuevo. Sentía un dolor horrible en las rodillas y vio lo que Kiriyama le había hecho, pero también lo vio de espaldas. A unos metros de el estaba la Ingram MAC 10, sin seguro y cargada. Si se arrastraba sin ser visto podría matarlo por la espalda, sin embargo, Kiriyama no era tonto y se volteó tras disparar a sus oponentes anteriores miró a Hiroki. De un salto se subió a la moto y tras arrancarla pasó por encima del karateka. No lo hizo rápido, quería escuchar el crujido de los huesos al llegar al punto de ruptura, quería sentir los órganos sucumbiendo ante la presión de los neumáticos y escuchar como estallaban, quería ver los ojos de su enemigo salirse de sus cuencas entre gritos de dolor infernal.

La agonía duró un minuto para Sugimura, al cual le pareció dos siglos. Sangraba por la boca, estaba totalmente aplastado como una cucaracha, sin embargo, aun respiraba y vivía. No por mucho tiempo pues ahora si remató la faena su enemigo, desenvainando un cuchillo de su chaqueta. Un puñal de combate con el que acuchilló una vez en la frente a su enemigo. Alumno número 11, Hiroki Sugimura. Muerto.

Shuuya lo miraba desde abajo, con una mano en el pecho y tirado en el suelo mientras su herida palpitaba. Estaba nervioso y no podía defenderse, tras el estaba Kawada boca abajo en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor por la bala que se encontraba alojada en su cadera. Kiriyama, cuchillo en mano, ahora ensangrentado por la cabeza de su enemigo, andó lentamente por la ladera, aproximándose a Nanahara. Este empezó a echarse hacia detrás, casi llegando a rozar las llamas del coche volcado pero Kiriyama lo ignoró. Siguió avanzando hasta Kawada y lo tomó por la barbilla, entonces Nanahara vio por qué estaba boca abajo. Ocultaba una flecha de ballesta que había recogido del cuerpo Takako en el bosque, una víctima de Kazushi Niida. Seguramente Kawada durante su travesía por el bosque al dividirse mientras oteaba el lugar iba preparando trampas para que nadie se acercase y al encontrar el cuerpo de Takako recogió una flecha pensando que podría ser útil. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para usarla, Kiriyama lo degolló sin compasión, mientras su víctima emitía un sonido gutural al desgarrar la hoja del grueso puñal la delicada carne de la garganta humana.

Shuuya se tragó su dolor y corrió hasta Kiriyama con una mano en el pecho. Este se dio la vuelta y le lanzó la flecha del suelo, apuntando a la cabeza. En la asignatura de historia, Kiriyama había estudiado que los romanos tenían una sección en el ejército denominada velites y estos lanzaban unas jabalinas de un solo uso a los oponentes. Las flechas de ballesta eran un arma similar a estas jabalinas y la lanzó como se mostraba en las ilustraciones de los libros a los velites lanzando sus armas. Sin embargo, la flecha no alcanzó su objetivo y Shuuya lo derribó contra el suelo de un placaje, golpeándole la cabeza contra una piedra. De pronto, Kiriyama dejó de ver todo en matices grises, blancos y negros, ahora todo volvía a ser de color. Estaba asustado, no entendía nada. Estaba cubierto de sangre y vio un tipo encima de el, lanzando los puños contra su cara. Por primera vez en años se sintió amenazado, el tenía un cuchillo. Un grito.

**AAAAAGH**

Una y otra vez, Kiriyama alzaba y bajaba el puñal contra el cuerpo de Nanahara, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Así hasta cuarenta veces. En el suelo yacía una masa sanguinolenta que anteriormente había sido su compañero de clase, ahora era un cuerpo que se enfriaba.

Pensaba que estaba a salvo, ya no habían amenazas a su alrededor, solo cuerpos fríos y yertos. Tras el apareció una mujer a la que miró. Era hermosa, nunca había sentido algo así. La chica era preciosa, de pelo largo y negro, curvas sugerentes, una cara muy hermosa y unos labios que hubiera vuelto a matar por besarlos. Era Mitsuko Souma.

Esta miró las manos de Kiriyama y solo encontró el cuchillo en sus manos. Podría haber disparado simplemente al chico y ganar el juego. Ella tenía un revólver seis balas de doble acción y munición Magnum, el un simple puñal de combate.

No tendría gracia si no me doy un pequeño "placer" antes de sentenciar el juego- Pensó ella. Vamos a jugar un poco.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, escondió la pistola en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y corrió hacia Kiriyama con los brazos abiertos. Este se quedó quieto y vio como la chica guapa lo abrazaba.

¡He estado todo el rato buscándote, Kiriyama!- Dijo ella con los ojos comenzando a brotar lágrimas de cocodrilo- Te he echado de menos.

Kiriyama no supo que decir, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla. Seguía en shock por haber matado a Nanahara, por estar abrazado a una mujer tan hermosa. Miró el revólver en el pantalón de Souma y dejó caer el puñal al suelo. La abrazó. La besó.

Ambos se tiraron en el suelo, alejados de los cuerpos de sus compañeros de clase asesinados y allí comenzaron un lujurioso cortejo. Souma besaba a Kiriyama efusivamente, recorría su cuerpo con manos veloces mientras este la tomaba por la cintura y saboreaba sus labios, con los ojos cerrados pero viendo todo.

Souma...esa pistola...- Dijo inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella podía dispararle en cualquier momento.

Esto...oh, no te preocupes ¡No la se ni siquiera usar! ¡Estaba en mi maleta y todos han pensado que porque en el instituto era mala persona voy a matar a alguien, pero no es así! ¿Tu tampoco confías en mi Kiriyama?

Mitsuko estaba llorando, Kazuo sentía emociones que hasta entonces habían estado enterradas. Quitó la pistola del pantalón de Souma y la lanzó a un lado para lanzarse el sobre ella.

Confío en tí- Le dijo. Ella sonrió.

Volvieron a unirse los labios, la temperatura de los cuerpos subía y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar. De un tirón abrió Souma la camiseta de Kiriyama y acarició con la punta de los dedos los abdominales de su amante, este fue a por el cuello de ella, que pese a tener el collar con explosivos, mordisqueó vicioso. Gimieron mientras seguían. La ropa iba desapareciendo de ambos y ya pasaron a gestos mayores. Souma solo seguía su plan habitual, Kiriyama estaba totalmente impactado. Nunca había sentido nada con nadie y de pronto estaba con una belleza así, bajo ella. Dentro de ella.

Souma estaba sobre la cintura de Kiriyama mientras este la embestía una y otra vez, ella gemía lujuriosa, él la acompañaba y la besaba. Iban alternando quien se movía y quien atacaba con besos y algún que otro mordisco al otro, finalmente, un gemido llenó la llanura en el amanecer junto al canto de los pájaros.

Ha sido...precioso Kiriyama- Dijo Souma con el chico encima de ella, aún caliente por el acto- Si tenemos un hijo prometo cuidar bien de él.

De su collar explosivo sacó una hoja de afeitar, sin embargo ella no contó con algo. Quizás era sensible y, como todo humano, débil a la carne, sin embargo no había perdido sus habilidades y menos su desconfianza. Durante el desenfrenado sexo que tuvieron, habían rodado justo hasta al lado del revólver seis balas que Kiriyama le había quitado. Había sido parte del plan de Kiriyama. Volvía a sentir, pero no por ello iba a dejar de matar para sobrevivir.

Fue muy bonito Mitsuko, pero es momento de decir adiós. Me ha encantado.

La mano derecha llegó veloz al revólver y sin necesidad de ser amartillado este disparó una bala a la frente de la que en su momento fue una chica hermosa. Ahora era otra masa de sangre más. Otra víctima más del Battle Royale de ese año.

¡Ya tenemos ganador! -Anunció Yonemi Kamon por megafonía - ¡Felicidades Kiriyama, veo que lo has pasado muy bien en este juego! Por favor, dirígete a la escuela lo antes posible, tenemos que regresar a Japón.

Mientras se vestía y avanzaba de nuevo con su mochila llena de armas dejaba atrás a las dos personas que le habían hecho sentir. A Shuuya Nanahara, que le recordó con un golpe toda su humanidad. A Mitsuko Souma, que le enseñó el placer de la carne y de la maldad humana.

PD: Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar esta segunda parte pero he estado muy centrado en otros proyectos aparte como mi novela y los estudios, además de que por problemas personales no lo había podido continuar. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te haya gustado. Un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte a mis lectores ^^

Airam Viña Gómez (Toki_Kiriyama o Airamcena)


End file.
